Legend of the Hills 2: A Blast from the Past
Legend of the Hills 2, subtitled A Blast from the Past, is the second film in the Legend of the Hills ''trilogy. It was released on 19th February 2017. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Glynn * Glynnchy * Splatter and Dodge * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * PT Boomer * The Fat Controller * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Proteus ''(does not speak) * James (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Ryan Ship (cameo) * Rosie (mentioned; deleted scene cameo) * Lady (mentioned) * Diesel 10 (mentioned) * Captain (mentioned) Characters from Legend of the Hills 3'' also cameo. Cast '''Mango Angelis '- as himself. Stanwolf '- as Thomas; originally voiced PT Boomer in early edits. '''FluteGirl2406 '- as Annie and Clarabel. 'Gavino '- as Percy. 'Jonateer '- as Glynn, The Fat Controller, Philip, Splatter, the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager, Glynnchy and Edward. 'Trainsrauwsum '- as PT Boomer. 'ATropicalMango '- as Dodge. Heard in early trailers for '''Legend of the Hills 2 '''but replaced mid-production, '''Xavier Aranda Miras '''also voiced Thomas. '''11Denver22 '''also voiced Annie and Clarabel in early versions of the opening scene. Additionally, '''Mainland Studios '''and later '''Stanwolf originally voiced PT Boomer in early edits of the film. Plot Thomas has returned to his branch line duties after a successful Sodor Day. He meets Percy at Ffarquhar, who tells Thomas that the coal at Ffarquhar is bad. Thomas quickly dismisses the suggestion that their coal supply has been sabotaged, but further on his journey finds the real coal abandoned in a siding. He also sees Glynn at a signalbox near the truck of coal, but is diverted into the siding before he can catch him. Glynn and his driver PT Boomer reach Lower Waterton, where Glynn has assembled a shrine to his hero, Diesel 10, with the centrepiece of his shrine being the wreckage of Diesel 10's hydraulic claw "Pinchy". Addressing the shrine, Glynn promises to finish what Diesel 10 started, and PT gets to work trying to repair his faulty steam outline equipment. When Thomas reaches Knapford, he is told by the Fat Controller that a special train of dynamite trucks is waiting for him at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Philip is given the job of running the branch line while he is away, and Thomas excitedly sets off to collect his special. Splatter and Dodge, former henchmen to Diesel 10 and self-employed "Buffer Busters", find themselves at the abandoned Lower Waterton station while in search of buffers. Dodge enters the shed and interrupts the work PT Boomer is carrying out on Glynn, and the angry Coffee-Pot admonishes Dodge. PT Boomer recognises Splatter and Dodge from the old days, and Glynn learns that they are in possession of a map Diesel 10 once had showing Lady's location. Anticipating the possibility of succeeding where his idol had failed, Glynn recruits the Buffer Busters as his own assistants and orders them to bring him the map, in return for which PT will reward them with new buffers. With his sound chip practically beyond repair, Glynn has his steam outline casing stripped away in the hope that the metal will be of use elsewhere. Thomas arrives at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre but is disappointed to hear that his special had been collected by another engine. The Manager instead gives Thomas the job of taking a train of empty trucks to Brendam Docks, which Thomas happily accepts. PT's work on Glynn is complete, and Glynn surveys the result. The most significant addition to his undisguised diesel form is a hydraulic claw based on Diesel 10's own (but adapted to fit Glynn's compact shape) which Glynn similarly names 'Glynnchy'. It seems that it was Glynn who collected the special trucks of dynamite, as he intends to use it for evil. Glynnchy launches lit dynamite into the air, which detonates in the sky above the village. Philip, running Thomas' service nearby, is startled by the sound of the explosion. When he and Thomas nearly run into each other, Thomas realises he must go back and find another route so that the passengers can make up for lost time. Splatter and Dodge reach Knapford, where they had hidden the map for safekeeping before the station was redesigned. Their strategy for finding the map - busting all the buffers in the yard - upsets the passengers. Nevertheless, Splatter and Dodge find the map and take it to Glynn at Lower Waterton, but they are followed soon afterwards by Thomas, who mistook the village branch line for an alternative route to the Docks. He soon learns of Glynn's intentions, and accidentally grabs the map; consequently he is chased out of Lower Waterton by Glynn and a truck of dynamite. Thomas runs away towards the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, knowing he will be safe if he gets there. Unfortunately, Glynn is able to keep up, and blows up one of Thomas' trucks. Thomas, desperate to escape, uses the truck's debris as a launch ramp, and is sent crashing down the mountain, through the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and into the sea. Glynnchy takes hold of the map and Glynn runs happily away. The Fat Controller angrily sends Thomas to be repaired and puts him back on branch line duty to help Philip, but Thomas instead decides to follow the route he had seen on the map and soon reaches Proteus Peaks, where he meets with the magic little engine once again. Goofs * In the Ffarquhar scene, a cow is heard, but no cow is seen. * Glynn bounces up and down when PT Boomer jumps onto his footplate; in reality, at that velocity, PT Boomer's weight would not be large enough to put Glynn out of balance even for that brief moment. * Glynn's accent changes multiple times during the special. Jonateer must not be a very good voice actor. * Pinchy changes angle between the shot of Glynn addressing the shrine and the full shot of the shrine itself. This is because, during filming, the shrine was rectified to make it more obvious to the audience what was on the shrine, which included repositioning Pinchy. * The edge of the set is visible at either end of the Knapford render. * In the Knapford scene, a cat is heard, but no cat is seen. * In the scene where Splatter and Dodge are introduced, the bridge in the opening shot is rendered incorrectly, as surfaces can be seen clipping. The Arc Artin Productions animator responsible for this shot must not have cared about surface clipping. There is a similar error with the Sodor Steamworks towards the end of the special. * Glynn exits the shed to confront Dodge mid-conversion without a driver. * A giant pencil can be seen on the platform at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten how big pencils were. * When Glynnchy breaks the mirror, his reflection is slightly closer to the mirror than he is. Also, the Percy paperweight that was on the worktop somehow ends up above the mirror when it falls. * The dynamite bundle that Glynnchy pulls out of the Ffarquhar quarry trucks is clipping through his claw. The issue is rectified when Glynnchy begins spinning to throw the dynamite. * When Thomas tells Philip that he's going the wrong way, he is suddenly not moving. The same error occurs when Thomas first sees Glynn as a diesel. * Splatter and Dodge become very unrectified when they go to Knapford station to find the map. * James is not only pulling narrow gauge coaches when he arrives at Knapford, but his tender is derailed. This shot must have been animated during the Arc Artin Productions Christmas party when everyone was off their face. * Splatter and Dodge are out of sync when they first exclaim "Buffer busting!" * Mango Angelis says "It was Splatter and Dodge!" but he should have said "They were Splatter and Dodge!" Mango Angelis is clearly still very bad at English. * Glynn begins charging at Thomas shortly before Dodge loses the map, but he immediately returns to where he started after Thomas catches the map and begins moving again. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten how basic physics works. * The dynamite explodes but does not damage the tracks at Lower Waterton in any way, although later in the special the same amount of dynamite would completely destroy two empty goods wagons and launch Thomas off the rails. It is possible that the first bundle of dynamite Glynn throws at Thomas was faulty. * Thomas loses a truck during the chase sequence. * In the flashback scene while Glynn and Thomas are singing, Glynn's number one is not visible until the third shot showing his decline. * Thomas' coupling is mounted lower than usual when he hides in the big crate. * The blue flame of Glynnchy's lighter is touching the neck of his guitar. Assuming the guitar is not made of asbestos, this should cause it to set on fire, but it didn't. * In some shots, an arm can be seen clipping through the side of Glynn's boiler. It is most noticeable in the closeup at the end of the musical number. * In the slow motion shot of Thomas leaping towards the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, green attachment points are seen at his rear end, which are usually used to couple him to trucks and coaches. Also, in some shots during the crash, the red gliders used to keep him on the rails are seen. The Arc Artin Productions animator responsible for this shot must have forgotten to make them invisible. * The lifesaver equipment that Thomas collects during the crash should float once he reaches the water, but they sink. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten what lifesavers were used for. * Thomas has a fish in his funnel after he is rescued, but his funnel never touched the water. It is possible that the fish may have reached his funnel during the recovery process. * The experiment conducted during the Sodor Steamworks "wheels drying" learning segment is unfair, as the water balloons and water hose are tested on Thomas' face, not his wheels, so it is impossible to determine from this whether or not they would have worked as well at drying Thomas' wheels as the towel. * One of the lamps at Proteus Peaks is incorrectly rendered as the metalwork is glowing in the same way as the lamp itself. Gallery Loth2 1.png Loth2 2.png Loth2 3.png Loth2 4.png Loth2 5.png | Thomas Loth2 6.png | Annie Loth2 7.png | Clarabel Loth2 8.png | Percy Loth2 9.png Loth2 10.png Loth2 11.png Loth2 12.png Loth2 13.png Loth2 14.png Loth2 15.png Loth2 16.png Loth2 17.png Loth2 18.png Loth2 19.png Loth2 20.png Loth2 21.png Loth2 22.png Videos Category:Films